


Wesen!Castiel for Storm89

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop, Wesen In Other Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chapter 3 of "OTP AU LIST-DESTIEL" in which Dean is a Grimm and Castiel is a balam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesen!Castiel for Storm89

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [OTP AU LIST-DESTIEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174788) by [Storm89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89). 




End file.
